


God Bless Sleepy Yuuri

by colourscat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, lmao this is just trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: Victor is in love, Yuuri gets horny while sleepy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ive sinned and im going to hell

Victor knew that he was pretty lucky overall. He was a world-renowned skater, had more money than he knew what to do with it and had the job of his dreams. However, the thing that made him feel the luckiest was a certain sleeping beauty known as Katsuki Yuuri that was currently resting by his side. By this point, Victor had been in Japan for about three months, and was happy to see that Yuuri was, slowly but surely, beginning to trust him more and more. 

The mere fact that he was allowed to sleep in the same bed baffled him, and he was sure not to dismiss his privilege, but there was a small annoying part of his heart that couldn’t help but to yearn for more. He wanted to hold Yuuri’s hand and kiss his lips, he wanted to be able to cuddle with the boy not only when he was too far gone to protest, but when he was awake. He wanted to kiss his pink soft looking lips, and god, he wanted to fuck Yuuri; he wanted to fuck him so hard that it hurt. 

Every single time that Yuuri did his Eros routine Victor had to remind himself that his relationship with him was professional, that he was his coach, but in moments like this when the boy was so close that he could feel every single part of his body warming him and could smell his shampoo it was just too hard to control himself.

He was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard a barely-audible-but-definitely-there ‘Victor’. He looked down to see if he had woken the other boy up, but he remained asleep, his heart warmed at the thought that Yuuri dreamt of him, and just as he was beginning to close his eyes, it happened. 

Victor stilled completely, afraid that he had imagined it, but then, it happened again. Yuuri was grinding on him, scratch that, he was dry humping him, and god it felt absolutely delicious, but Yuuri was asleep, and definitely didn’t know what he was doing. But then, it happened again and Victor couldn’t help but moan as Yuuri pressed their crotches together, little breathy moans were escaping Yuuri’s mouth and every sound he made went straight to Victor’s cock. 

Finally it reached a point when he couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed the boy’s hips and thrusted towards him, making them both moan. He tried to justify his actions as him helping Yuuri find his release, but really, he was enjoying this as much, if not more, than the other boy. All he could do was hope that Yuuri wouldn’t wake up and catch him taking advantage of him. Every little movement he made only seemed to make the Yuuri more desperate as he moved messily against him. 

Suddenly, Yuuri opened his eyes. ‘Victor what is happening?’, Victor stopped at once, his blue eyes widening in surprise and fear as a deep blush coloured his face. ‘Y-Yuuri, I was…you were…‘ it seemed as Yuuri didn’t need the explanation as he realised the reality of the situation, his eyebrows shooting up and his mouth forming a small ‘o’. 

Just as Victor was about to try and apologize, he was silenced by the feeling of a hot mouth against his. It took him a few seconds to register what was happening, but as soon as he did, he kissed back with all he had. He rolled them over so that Victor was on top of Yuuri and began covering his neck with kisses, occasionally biting a specific place, marvelling at the sounds Yuuri made. 

‘You’re such a tease Yuuri, grinding against me when you know I can’t do anything about it.’ He whispered hotly against the other boy’s ear, not missing the way he shivered. He moved away from him to examine his work on the boy. His lips were plump and bruised, his neck was covered in small red marks and Victor couldn’t help but think that he looked absolutely delectable. 

Victor went back to kissing Yuuri and started trailing a path through the soft planes of his stomach, stopping to suck on his nipples which caused the boy to arch his back and moan wantonly. 

‘Please, Vitya, please’ he was grabbing onto Victor’s hair pulling harshly, but not with enough strength to hurt him. 

‘Tell me what you want solnishko’

‘I want you’ 

Victor smirked and quickly pulled Yuuri’s pants with his underwear down. His mouth watered at the sight of his hard cock, and decided that he needed to have that inside him as soon as possible. He moved himself so that his ass was facing Yuuri and he had his cock in front of his face. While Victor took his cock in his mouth Yuuri proved himself to be not as innocent as he seemed when he started lapping at Victor’s hole, soon his hot tongue was joined by a slick finger and Victor didn’t even have the mind to question where the fuck Yuuri had gotten the lube, but he realised he didn’t care as he added another finger to his twitching hole. 

Suddenly, he was overcome by the urge to have Yuuri buried in him as deep as possible. He moved again, this time straddling Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri’s eyes widened. 

‘Are you sure you’re rea-‘ Victor shut him up by slamming his hips down, completely burring Yuuri’s cock. He did this a few times but soon enough Yuuri grabbed his hips and rolled them over so that he was on top of Victor. 

He then started to pound him against the mattress, hard. Victor was absolutely speechless as every single thrust Yuuri did hit him in the right spot, just as he was about to cum Yuuri leaned down to nip his ear. 

‘Cum for me…Vitya’ He grabbed Victor’s cock and just like that he was releasing himself all over Yuuri’s hard stomach and his own chest. Yuuri kept pounding against him, and soon enough he felt him releasing his hot seed inside him filling him up. 

Victor couldn’t help but be absolutely mesmerised by the way Yuuri looked while cuming, he realised then that Yuuri truly was Eros incarnate.   
Finally, Yuuri got off of him, and he winced slightly at the feeling of being empty again, but couldn’t find it in himself to argue when Yuuri borrowed himself unto Victor’s chest. He was suddenly overwhelmed by how much he loved the other, he smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

‘Goodnight Yuuri’

**Author's Note:**

> according to google translate solnishko means sunshine, which i think is pretty cute so theres that


End file.
